Blind Sheep (T Law Week Day One)
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: Baby5 and Buffalo try to talk to Law once again when he's chained to the Heart Seat. He was one of them once, they had shared a bond, that can't just be gone. Prompt: Heart Pirates/Doflamingo Family


"You could have been an executive, you could have had the Heart Seat, Law."

"I'm not gonna be a pawn for Doflamingo's game like the rest of you. This family is just a shame and you're a fool for following him.", spat out the doctor before he received a swift slap to his face.

"Shut your mouth, the Young Master cares for all us. If you hadn't tried to betray him then you wouldn't be in this mess.", said Baby5. "Look at you, bloody and chained like a pathetic bug."

"He started this, I'm simply repaying his sins with death, that's more than a monster like him deserves. And I'd rather be a pathetic bug than a blind sheep."

"So all the years we worked together, all the memories being a part of the Doflamingo Family, they mean nothing to you? What, have you replaced all of us with the Straw Hats now?", she asked, the hurt clear in her voice as she looked at the bitter man that had taken the place of the damaged boy she knew.

"I told you they were nothing but a stepping stone to my goals and that we've parted ways now, Idiot.", said Law, glaring up at the woman.

"Don't talk to him if you can't handle it, Baby5.", said Buffalo as he let the woman cry into his chest yet again. "Why do you have to be such a jerk, Law. There was a time when we were friends, when you trusted us with secrets that no one else knew.", said the buck-toothed man as he locked eyes with the surgeon.

"_Hey, so tell us your real name, or Imma tell on you, what you did to Cora-san two years back!"_

"_Trafalgar D. Water Law. I'm really not suppose to be telling you guys this."_

He remember the days back then when everything was simply. He wanted to destroy as much of the horrible world he lived in before he succumbed to his Amber Lead Syndrome, that was all. He had no home to return to and no hope for a future, he was only biding his time with the most ruthless pirates he had known of until his miserable life was taken from him. Destruction had been his only ambition until 'he' had to come and changed it.

"Why can't we go back to how things used to be, Law? I'm sure the Young Master would forgive you if you apologized and helped us rid Dressrosa of those troublesome Straw Hat Pirates.", asked Buffalo.

"Things aren't how they used to be, Buffalo! Doflamingo made sure of that when he pulled that trigger!", yelled the doctor before settling down again. "I'm done with this band of fools following a lunatic sociopath. You can die for all I care if you still refuse to see Doflamingo for what he is.", said the doctor, turning his face away from the pair. _How can they not see it? He's a monster, he'll kill them as soon as they aren't useful anymore or cause him problems. Just like he did Cora-san._

"Fine, let's leave him alone, Baby5. The Young Master and the rest of the executives have probably taken care of that pitiful crew of pirates, so I'm sure Law wants some alone time to mourn his new friends dying because of him.", said Buffalo venomously as he led his friend away from the seething surgeon. "He'll be the next one if he doesn't accept the Young Master's offer of the Heart Seat, he knows that."

_I won't die, not yet. All these years, I've live for one purpose, I can't die now, not when I'm so close. Straw-ya and the rest are alive, I'm sure of it. This isn't over yet, not until I take his head. Cora-san, I'll finish this, I'll take down Doflamingo and his madness like you tried to, no matter what. This life of mine is borrowed time anyway, I would have died years ago if you hadn't given yours and gotten me the Op-Op Fruit. If you hadn't done so much for me then maybe you'd still be here and I'd be the one gone._

"This isn't over, not yet.", breathed Law, his mind working to find a way out of the Sea Prism Stone handcuffs locking him to the loathsome chair. "Tch, the Heart Seat for the Surgeon Death, working under the man without one to begin with, fitting.", he laughed bitterly. _I'll take his head, then maybe I'll get to see you again Cora-san. I would be okay with death if that was what awaited me._

A/N: Day One of T. Law Week: Heart Pirates/ Doflamingo Family.


End file.
